


Inquisitor Favor

by Comiccow6



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Romance, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comiccow6/pseuds/Comiccow6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor asks Cassandra to help him out. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquisitor Favor

"Cassandra, I need an Inquisitor Favor."  
The Seeker sighed as she put down her latest romance novel. And just when she had reached the smut too...  
"A what?"  
"An Inquisitor Favor. It's just a polite way of telling you that you have to do what I ask."  
"I don't have to do anything," said Cassandra, folding her arms.  
"Oh c'mon, with this level of charm?"  
Cassandra only snorted. Typical, talking about himself like he could bring the world to its knees with a few drinks and a smile. Though after mastering the Orlesian Court in one night, she wouldn't put it past him.  
"Just tell me, what is this...'Inquisitor Favor'?"  
"Alright, you like romance, so you'll absolutely love this. It's easy too, so you'll be back to your book in no time, don't worry. I just need you to distract Josephine so I can put these flowers on her desk."  
It took all of two seconds for Cassandra to realize the implications. The Inquisitor was attempting to court Josephine. It made sense, the two talked often, and he had even invited her up to his quarters once! She still remembered searching for him for nearly three hours before she saw them both come back down. Cassandra was happy for her friend, but she wouldn't pretend that she wasn't disappointed. The Seeker herself had been harboring feelings for the Inquisitor for some time. He had been flirting with her since Haven, and she had flirted back. Maker forbid it was all in her head, she might have to exile herself out of sheer embarrassment.  
"Yes. I-I'll make sure her office is empty."  
The Inquisitor's face lit up, and he began to make his way to Josephine's office.  
"Good, I was afraid we'd finally have to use the dungeon."  
"Skyhold has a dungeon?"  
"Well, the prison cells, but dungeon sounds so much more interesting, don't you think?"  
"Ugh."  
"You know, I live for those little noises you make."  
"I don't make noises."  
"Cassandra, you make so many noises. I almost wish you and Varric would still antagonize each other; you made them so much more often."  
"You're lucky most of the Inquisition doesn't know you personally, otherwise they'd leave in an instant."  
"You aren't telling me my sense of humor is a flaw, are you? Honestly, I thought it was one of my better traits."  
"It's both."  
"So you do think I'm funny?"  
"I think you're trying too hard to be."  
"I'll stop when I make you laugh. And before you do anything, it has to be genuine."  
"And here I thought I was close to some peace and quiet."  
The Inquisitor stopped, just in front of the door to Josephine's office.  
"Alright," he started. "We're here. Now, I just need you to bring Josephine out of her office, preferably through the main entrance. Do whatever you need to get her out. Just don't let her come back until my signal."  
"There's a signal now?"  
"Yes, it's three screeches of a barn owl, and one of a great horned owl. Got it?"  
"Of course."  
Cassandra had never seen an owl, let alone heard one. Not that he needed to know that.  
"Okay, good. I'll be waiting over by the dining table. Good luck."  
With that, the Inquisitor pushed Cassandra through the door, and into Josephine's office. The Antivan ambassador's head shot up upon her entrance, a smile spread across her face.  
"Ah, Lady Cassandra, I was just about to come searching for you! Tell me, what will we need to help us in our negotiations with Nevarra? You would have more experience than anyone else here."  
"Expensive wine, interesting stories, and rich virgins."  
"I'll make a note of it, thank you. Was there something you wished to discuss?"  
"Yes, I... I believe I saw a cousin of mine arriving outside. He owns a large number of breweries, that may help us with... finances. Oh, and those negotiations you mentioned!"  
"You mean Alec? We put our stake in his business about two weeks ago."  
"You did? I mean, yes, you did. There was something else though, outside. I believe that a friend of Varric's has arrived, and is threatening Dorian by the stables."  
"Fenris, Hawke's companion? I suppose I should see what I can do."  
Cassandra began to lead Josephine to the door, when she heard a snicker come from behind it. The Seeker threw the door open, revealing the Inquisitor.  
"Oh! Cassandra, hello, I was just-"  
Cassandra grabbed the Inquisitor's collar and began to drag him into the room.  
"Was this just some joke to embarrass me?"  
"What? No! I was just listening to know when you would start to leave. I couldn't risk Josephine seeing my face and coming to me with reports."  
"So explain the laughing."  
"Well... No offense, but that was the worst lie I ever heard. And don't worry, the laughing wasn't aimed at just you. I was laughing at Josephine too, for falling for it."  
"Inquisitor, not to interrupt," Josephine interrupted. "But what is this about?"  
"I was going to have Cassandra take you away from your office so I could put these flowers in your office."  
"Oh! Inquisitor, I'm flattered, but I'm afraid-"  
"Oh no! No, I'm not interested in you, not like that. These were supposed to be from Blackwall."  
Both women were stunned.  
"You aren't interested in Josephine," Cassandra asked, almost too excited.  
"Blackwall is interested in me," asked Josephine, at nearly the same time as Cassandra.  
"He and Bull got drunk a few days ago, and they started talking about relationships. Blackwall confessed that he was interested in Josephine, and I overheard Josephine say the same of him the next night. I knew neither of them would make the first move, so I decided to step in."  
Josephine nearly crushed the Inquisitor in a hug.  
"Thank you Inquisitor! I'll be leaving for the stables, Blackwall and I should talk, I feel."  
"Have fun you crazy kids," the Inquisitor laughed, watching Josephine nearly skip out of her office. The man turned to Cassandra, grinning wickedly. "Well that went better than expected."  
"Unless you expected Corypheus to appear and summon an army of giants from the Breach, I doubt that."  
"No, I expected you to get jealous."  
Oh no. No, he did not say that.  
"Why would I have any reason to be?"  
"Because you've fallen head over heels for me."  
If Cassandra had a drink, it would have been spit out like no other drink had been before. The bastard, he had known! He knew she was interested, knew of her attraction, and didn't tell her. Maker, he must not have told her the flowers were 'from' Blackwall on purpose, just to screw with her!  
"You're a piece of shit."  
"I sincerely hope you're still interested in that shit, otherwise this will have been very awkward."  
"Of course I'm still interested!"  
For once, the Inquisitor didn't give her a shit eating grin, or a smug smirk, but a pure, genuine smile that gave off nothing but happiness. Dammit pm she loved him, didn't she? Cassandra sighed, a pulled the Inquisitor for a kiss, placing one hand on his shoulder, and another on the back of his neck. The inquisitor deepened the kiss, bringing himself closer to her, putting his hands on her hips. When they finally pulled away from each other, he was wearing a lopsided grin.  
"I hate you."  
"Sure you do."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, first story on here. I hope you enjoyed it, I'm gonna try to upload more stories regularly.


End file.
